


Better Than My Ex

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kami broke up with his ex, the other predicted that he would never find a better man. As a party approached, where they were both going to attend, Kami becomes determined to show his ex that he can do better and so he approaches the hottest man he knows for help.





	Better Than My Ex

            “You'll never do better than me! I'm better than any man like you could ever hope for!” Kentaro had snarled at Kami. on the day off their breakup. Harsh words that had hit Kami hard as he watched his lover go. He knew it had been right to break up with the other man, who was always stealing and lying to him, but it had been a painful break up, made worse by the fact that Kami was starting to think Kentaro was right. He'd been out on the town over the last few months but he hadn't met anyone special and those who were interested in him simply weren't too his tastes.

            Kentaro had spoilt him in a way, he was beautiful, intelligent and had a great sense of humour. He knew his way around the bedroom and when Kami needed him, he was always there. If only he could have trusted Kentaro but the other had proven time after time that Kami was naïve to think he would change.

            Memories of his lover had returned to the surface recently, as Kami realised that Közi’s birthday party was approaching. He couldn't miss it, Közi was one of his closest friends but Kentaro would be there too. What was he meant to do? He needed a boyfriend and fast but hell would freeze over before Kami showed up with someone that would prove Kentaro's prediction right.

            “What am I meant to do?” Kami complained to his friend and co-worker Yu~ki over lunch. They both worked in a large office building and always made sure their lunch breaks matched so that they could talk. It was a casual friendship but one Kami cherished because it meant he didn't have to eat alone.

            “I don't know. Pay someone?” Yu~ki suggested, making Kami roll his eyes, the other was just a little bit too into prostitutes for his liking. “Or call in a favour then. Stop scolding me with your eyes!”

            “I'm not doing anything!” Kami denied.

            “You are!” Yu~ki complained. “And I'm trying to help you here.”

            “Fine. How is calling in a favour meant to help?” Kami demanded.

            “You don't need a boyfriend for this party, you need a man willing to pretend to be yours,” Yu~ki replied. “All we have to do is find a man willing to pretend to be your lover. One who's prettier than Kentaro, smarter, funnier with a better job and perhaps a really cool hobby.”

            “And where am I meant to find such a man?” Kami asked, realising that as he spoke Yu~ki was looking past him. He turned and froze in shock as he saw who Yu~ki was looking at. His name was Gackt, Kami remembered that from the time he had helped him clean up some coffee he had spilt over himself. They'd only talked that one time but he had seemed friendly enough and had made Kami laugh about his clumsiness, instead of wanting to run away and hide. He was beautiful, more so than Kentaro had ever been and exactly the kind of man Kami needed to show his ex-lover that he could do better. Problem was, he barely knew the man.

 

            “Gackt-san?” Kami asked nervously, furious at Yu~ki right now for pushing him into the lawyer’s office. He couldn't do this! Gackt would think he was crazy but now he found himself with no choice.

            “What is it? Sorry, I can’t remember your name?” Gackt greeted him.

            “Kamimura. Call me Kami though.” Kami replied, glancing nervously over his shoulder where Yu~ki wasn't being very discreet about listening in.

            “And your spying friend?” Gackt teased, laughing as Yu~ki bolted from the doorway to return to work as if nothing was going on.

            “Yu~ki. Feel free to hate him, this is his idea,” Kami explained. “He wants me to ask a favour of you.”

            “I'm listening.” Gackt replied, offering Kami a seat as he sat back behind his desk and waited for Kami to explain what was going on.

            “This is Kentaro.” Kami explained, holding up a picture on his phone for Gackt to see. He really should delete it but he'd never quite been able too.

            “He's pretty.” Gackt replied, looking at the picture then back at Kami who looked like he was about to face a firing squad.    

            “He's my ex,” Kami explained. “And here's the thing, when we broke up he told me I’d never find a man as pretty as him. That he was too good for me, above my level and I was a fool to let him go and I'm scared he might have been right. I haven't found a man even close to him over the last few months and now a mutual friend’s party is coming up. I need to go but I can't go alone, so Yu~ki suggested I got a fake boyfriend and we agreed that you were better than Kentaro in every way.”     

            “Kentaro is a fool,” Gackt concluded. “You're prettier than him to begin with and I'm sure a man like you would beat him in many other aspects as well. My answer is no, I won't fake being your lover.”

            “Gackt-san please!” Kami begged. “I'm desperate! I know you've probably got a girlfriend or something but it's just acting really.”

            “You misunderstand me,” Gackt replied. “I'm single and don't mind sharing my bed with a man. If anything, I'm flattered that you think I'm so special but I won't fake a relationship. If you want me to attend this party, you need to seduce me.”

            “Seduce you?” Kami asked startled. This was the last thing he had ever expected to happen and he could only stare open mouthed as Gackt explained.

            “I'm free tomorrow night. Plan a date and if we get on, then I’ll go to this party with you. Impress me and I’ll tell everyone just how special you are,” Gackt explained, with a cocky smile. “I'll give you some advice, I like romance and originality but within the confines of normalcy.”

            “What?” Kami asked, unable to comprehend the words that made so little sense to him right now. Was he a fool to believe that somehow he had just asked Gackt out on a date and the other had accepted the offer?

            “Look, I'm not seeing anyone right now and I'd like to be, so when a guy as beautiful as you comes into my office, declaring I'm there idea of a perfect man, I'm bound to be interested,” Gackt explained. “But I have work to do now, so see you tomorrow?”

            “Sure. I'll give you a time and place when I know myself.” Kami promised, walking out and heading back to his desk, where Yu~ki was waiting for the information that wouldn't come before Kami told him exactly what he thought of him running off.

 

            The following night Gackt met Kami outside a large supermarket, without a clue what the other was planning. He'd gone for his standard leather trousers and favourite shirt, which he saw fit for any occasion. It always amused Gackt to know others were staring at his less than concealed assets because it gave him power to know they lusted after him and so when Kami appeared and the lust flashed over his face for a second, Gackt was instantly pleased.

            “I've got to say, this is a strange place to meet.” Gackt commented, glancing nervously at the shop as the sudden fear that Kami expected them to go and buy things too cook themselves flashed through his mind. That would be romantic but not in the way Gackt wanted, not on a first date.

            “Yeah, well my nephew is just finishing work,” Kami explained. “And I need him to drive.”

            “I thought you had a car?” Gackt asked but at that moment a large truck appeared from around the corner with a grinning man waving from the window.

            “Who wants to travel by car?” Kami asked, as he helped his nephew open up the back of the truck and reveal what had been set up. They hadn't had much time but it had been enough to set up fairy lights and to bolt a sofa against a wall to let them travel in style. A TV had been set up opposite it, playing romantic music whilst red hearts floated like bubbles up the TV screen.

            “You really took my words to heart.” Gackt declared, impressed as he climbed into the truck grinning.

            “I found I enjoyed the challenge,” Kami admitted. “And for a man like me to get a man like you, I need to go full out. I know I'm not that pretty or accomplished, or even that smart. I'm not special but if I can show you that I try hard at things, perhaps that can put me ahead?”

            “Your ex really messed you up.” Gackt scolded, as the doors closed on them to give them some privacy.

            “He had this scoring system,” Kami explained. “He'd seen it on some American show. Everyone has a number between 1 and 10 on how hot they are and you can only date people beneath you or up to 1 level higher. He was kind of shallow I guess, to think like that. But he was an 8 and I was a 6, already dating out of my league. You're a 10 in every way and so I can only pray you’re not so shallow as to believe all that.”

            “You can date anyone,” Gackt replied sounding angry. “Did he really put you down like that?”

            “He was being honest.” Kami replied, startled by Gackt's reaction.

            “No. He was putting you down because you are far out of his league and he knew it,” Gackt replied firmly. “You're beautiful and kind, I asked around at work, everyone who knows you can't stop telling me how you’re such a sweet guy.”

            “I don't think...” Kami began but Gackt stopped him with a stolen kiss that left him blushing but pleased.

            “Rule number one, No putting yourself down.” Gackt declared. “Rule number two...”

            “Be original?” Kami suggested.

            “Yes, that will work,” Gackt agreed. “But rule number two is don't be a jerk. Personality is important.”

            “Then perhaps we should get to know each other?” Kami suggested, making Gackt smile. Before long the lawyer had his arm wrapped over Kami's shoulders, holding them close as if they had been dating for months and not minutes and Kami realised that he really wanted this man for himself. This was no longer about showing up his ex, this was about his own future happiness and it made him even more determined to succeed.

 

            The date had continued with a candle lit picnic by a river and ended with a boat ride that left them near where Kami had parked his car. It had been by far the best date Kami had ever had, mainly due to the company but also because he knew his creative input had made an impact on the other man. He had really done this and knew that come the party, he would have a real date if not a boyfriend. It was too early to tell what the future held but Kami was hopeful.

            Gackt however had other things on his mind and so once in the safety of the other’s car, he slid a hand over Kami's thigh and began to kiss the other hungrily, like a horny teenager unable to wait. For a moment Kami responded eagerly but as Gackt's hand moved upwards and cupped his crotch he froze.

            “What's wrong?” Gackt complained. “You're acting like you've suddenly decided to be straight.”

            “I don't know if I should let you do this,” Kami admitted. “What it would mean if I did.”

            “It would mean you were a man,” Gackt replied. “Don't go all shy virgin on me now!”

            “I don't know,” Kami said doubtfully. “What if sex is all you want from me? Then to put out now would be a whole waste of the night because I'd still have to go to the party alone.”

            “I promise you, I’ll go to the party,” Gackt reassured Kami. “I'm not the kind of man to just want sex. I want it all, sex, romance, love, though I admit sex might come first sometimes.”

            “At least you’re honest,” Kami replied, making up his mind. He wanted Gackt and the other wanted him so nobody would be happy if he said no but if they were going to have sex it would be on his terms. “Fine, but in a bed not a car. I want it to be a way to get to know each other and not just to relieve sexual tension.”

            “Deal.” Gackt agreed, kissing Kami again before sitting back in his seat and trying to ignore his erection for the short journey to the other’s home, where he fulfilled Kami's wish again and again, until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy to have a man who was more than what they thought they deserved.

 

            The party of course was a success, in that Kentaro was completely shown up by the man who was so clearly in love with Kami. Nothing he could do seemed to compete with Gackt and he wasn't the only one who noticed. By the end of the night Gackt was the man everyone was talking about, the one who they all wanted to hang around with and what made it worse for Kentaro, was the way Kami looked so happy with himself.

            “You OK?” Gackt asked, as he saw Kami glancing over at Kentaro's new partner, who was attractive enough that he might be making Kami jealous.

            “Yeah. I'm just wondering why Kentaro's partner is with a 1 when he's so clearly a 3, Kami replied, starling Gackt to find the numbers had returned once more.

            “I think they're both a bit higher on the scale than that,” Gackt replied. “Surely a 5 and a 7?”

            “Oh no, 1 and 3,” Kami corrected. “This is the Kami scale, where men are judged by personality and their accomplishments in life.”

            “I see. And where do I rank on the Kami scale?” Gackt teased.

            “Perfect 10.” Kami replied easily.

            “Just like you then,” Gackt replied, holding Kami close once more. “See, we're a matching couple, which must be the best kind.”  
            “Oh it is,” Kami agreed. “It means that nobody is left feeling inferior or insecure.”

            “No. But as a perfect 10 you should feel like a god,” Gackt reassured Kami. “I know I do.”  
            “Your ego will make you a 9 one day.” Kami scolded but Gackt only laughed, knowing that his lover wouldn't want to change him at all and that was the most important aspect of any relationship.

           

 

 


End file.
